Inuyasha and Naruto: What The Hell are They Doing
by Latiosman1
Summary: A few characters from NarutoInuyasha are living together, their antica another word for antics are random and boyish, what the hell are they doing? Chapters will be coming out soon!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Naruto: What The Hell Are They Doing?

A/N: So, a couple guys are living together, try and guess their ages and sexual preferences. They are all somehow living together, and I was I good show you a map of the house, but I can't draw on this, sry. This entire story was based off of one joke that came to me while I was waiting for the bus. The rating may change farther in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto...

--------------------------------------------------------

"Yo! Inuyasha! Your alarm clock has been going off for 3hrs.! Shut it off!" Naruto called from the kitchen. He was the youngest in the house, and the only one who could cook very well at all. Inuyasha's alarm was a radio alarm, so it automatically played the radio when set off. Naruto had enjoyed it so far, but it had finally gotten to Shakira, and he just couldn't take it any more.

"Damn it Naruto! Let me sleep!" Inuyasha was flailing in his sheets.

Sasuke went through the living room and kicked the door open to Inuyasha's room.

"Inuyasha! it's 1 PM!!! Turn that f&&&ing piece of crap Shakira calls music OFF!!!"Sasuke yelled with his hands over his ears.

"What the hell??!?!?!!" He jumped suddenly and flipped on the ground, pulling his sheets with him. He threw off his green boxers as Sasuke covered his face and ran out the door. He grabbed a white T-shirt with an Abercrombie logo and jumped out the door.

He stood before Sasuke who was on the floor below him."Pants." Sasuke looked at Inuyasha's gizmo and threw up on the floor as Inu ran back into the room. Inuyasha slapped on jeans and ran out again.

"Looks fine to me." Sasuke replied.

"Underwear." Neji said, his byakugan on.

Inuyasha looked down and suddenly his pants twitched.

"Damn...Sorry!" He ran in and came back out after a moment.

"Looks fine, kinda..." Neji added.

They walked out and went into the living room.

"Why were you looking in my pants?" Inuyasha asked randomly.

"Uh, no reason...I'm going to see if...Tenten is home." He strode out of the door quickly.

"Hey Neji-" Naruto asked as Neji ignored him and went out the door. At about that moment Miroku entered the back door and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto! I got the bread!" Miroku said excitedly.

"Thanks. This chicken's gonna kick ass!"

Inuyasha came into the room, checking to make sure he had all his clothing on.

"So, I'm dressed now right?" He spun around quickly.

"Uh...well, not entirely.." Naruto got out a mirror and showed it to him. All of Inuyasha's hair was sticking straight up, stiff as, well...you'll see.

Sasuke punched Inuyasha's hair, his knuckles popped on contact.

"Damn it Inuyasha! What the hell's in your hair?"

"I think some kind of..." He smelled around. "Damn it!!! That bitch Neji put saltwater in my hair!!!!!"

Sasuke looked at Inu's hair; "That's not saltwater...It's..."

"I've been violated!!!!!" Inuyasha cried loudly. "That bitch!!!!"

"You might need a comb..." Miroku handed a comb to Inuyasha, who ran to the restroom crying.

"It's sour cream..." Sasuke finished while sweatdropping.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha was suddenly alright with everything.

"What did you think it was?" Sasuke added.

"Umm..." Inuyasha was about to speak.

"Don't answer that." Sasuke cut off Inuyasha. (Who was obviously going to say cottage cheese.)

------------------

A/N:All wight!!! We got 1 chapter down! I'll be writing more. I'll probably tell you when that big joke that started the story comes up.

A funny hint: In conversation, whenever you say or hear 'come' , treat it as 'cum'. It really makes things funny.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ch.2!! The story isn't changing much, it's similar to the last chapter (duh, it's the same story)(actually, it is pretty different) but still, much more should happen eventually. Hopefully within two chapters.

(I don't own Inuyasha, Naruto, or Nintendo) (Or sony) (Or M&M Mars) (Or the Matrix)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it Inuyasha! My hand is screwed up! Your hair was as hard as a rock!"

"Did someone say Rock?!" Lee broke through gigantic hole in the living room wall with his foot.

"NO!!! Stop following us!" The group yelled back.

"Fine! cries You guys always leave me out of everything!!" He walked out the hole again.

"Ok, now that I got the 'mystery substance' out of my hair, which is beautiful." He rubbed his hair on his face.

"Hahaaaaaa...yeah...that's nice..."

"LET GO OF MY HAIR SASUKE!!!!" Inuyasha yelled and punched Sasuke away, who was grabbing and rubbing Inu.'s hair. ( Sasuke said the 'haaaaa' thing)

"...We can hopefully start our normal Friday routine?" Naruto finished Inuyasha's long-lost statement.

"Yeah!" Miroku added. "The days are a lot more exciting when you guys skip school. You guys are just lucky me and Inuyasha had the exact same curriculum and teachers and have all of the assignments and answers on a single laptop, I mean, what are the odds of that?"

"Yeah, we sure are lucky...So where is Neji?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke spoke up; "He's at the..."

----Flashback----

Sasuke is walking down the city street quietly when he passes the porno theater. He sees Neji come out, his face is red and he is looking up and almost drooling. Then Sasuke realizes, it's a _gay_ porno theater. Neji's dazed expression leaves him as he walks over to Sasuke and grabs his collar.

"If you ever tell** anyone** that you saw me here, I will rip your balls off and play with them in front of you while you bleed to **death**!!!"

"O-ok..." Sasuke shivers strangely at the statement, (End of Flashback) and the memory caused him to shiver again.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!! Sasuke!!!! Wake up!!!" Pause "There are new tomatoes in the kitchen!" Inuyasha said.

"Where, where, where!!" He jumped around the room.

Naruto faked being serious;

"Sasuke...there are no tomatoes. None exist in the entire world..." Suddenly Naruto and Sasuke were alone in a room that looked like the Matrix logo. (The falling green letters.)

"NOOO!!!! That's impossible!" Sasuke yelled from his knees.

"Sasuke, Orochimaru has corrupted the Leaf Village Matrix, if you ever want to see a tomato again, you must come with me!"

"Then let's Fing go already!" Sasuke screamed adventurously. ( -That's a word LOL! And I forgot to mention, everyone is wearing shades.)

"Sasuke, you are the One. The one who can defeat Orochimaru!" Sakura said when she appeared suddenly.

–In The Matrix World (Some kind of connection between Sasuke and Naruto's minds) ( The place they were earlier) Several Weeks Later-

"Orochimaru... cough your plan will not succeed!" Sasuke yelled from his knees, clutching his bleeding side.

"Hissss... it already has!!! (Maniacal Laughter)"

Just above Sasuke was a block with a flashing question mark on it, he jumped and hit it with his head. A tomato appeared out of the top of it, then rolled off the side and to Sasuke. He ate it quickly and grew twice his size suddenly.

"Here-a we go!!" He said with an Italian accent. He began to throw badly-animated fireballs at Orochimaru, who dodged all of them.

"You suck at this!"

"Nintendo, I don't know how you thought this would work."

"Prepare to die!"

"No, no...agh!!!!" Sasuke was flailing around on the floor.

"Sasuke! Wake up!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Go to the living room!!We're planning what we are gonna do tonight!" Miroku added.

"Is it cold in here? You look cold Sasuke! You know I bet it is cold, cause when it's cold I start to talk really fast and repeatedly to try to raise my heart rate and I can't do anything about it and I just don't shut up. I just like to talk about how cold it is and continue to rant about random... I HATE YAOI!!! IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I'M GAY! EVEN THOUGH I'm not..." Inuyasha kept swaying back and forth slowly and talking stupidly as the guys conversed.

"He forgot his pills again didn't he?" Miroku introduced.

" Yeah, and we all know what happens when he forgets his pills..." Naruto added, shifting his eyes. (He actually didn't know, he just thought it sounded cool.)

" He gets...the stirrings..." Sasuke added.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Miroku replied.

"Sorry, I just finished reading The Giver. They give queer names to everything."

"Well, regardless, we must act before he goes insane (again) like last time."Miroku finished

"What even happened last time? I think I was in Florida that week." Naruto said stupidly.

"He went like mentally insane and tried to have sex with like everything. You would not believe what happened, I just wish I'd gotten pictures." Miroku and everyone else laughed, and Inuyasha was up and running around in circles flailing his arms.

"So, he just gets really horny when he doesn't take his pills." Naruto looked around again.

They continued to talk amongst themselves, but little did they know that Neji was just outside, watching their every move.

"So, Inuyasha gets incredibly drunk and horny whenever he forgets his pills. I've formulated a plan so gay only Elton John could make it better." Maniacal Laughter

"A gay plan so gay only I could make it gayer! This sounds like something worth my time." Elton John was bent over by Neji, looking through the window.

"OMG! Elton John! I'm such a big fan! Oh it's so great to see you!"

"Yeah, I'm just relaxing for a while, I just finished a tour with The Village People and it knocked the shit out of me. My ass is still sore."

"I know how you feel, a few years ago I was with this guy and he always made me be the uke, it was terrible."

"What the hell are you talking about?! We did a lot of seated songs and got in a fight with a gang in Chicago, you thought I would...with The _Village People_...Agh!!! You are messed up man, messed up!" He pointed a light up at the sky and a helicopter flew over to him.

"Tootles!" He waved and flew off.

------Inside------

"So all we've got to do is find the pills." Naruto stood up immediately.

"Yep."

"Then let the search begin!"

A/N: Well, that was chapter 2! What will happen next? Who knows! I might! You might! The LORD does! Your mother doesn't! And you probably don't! Stay tuned!

For those who don't appreciate music, Elton John is/was a famous gay singer/pianist who moved to England for the sole reason of marrying his husband legally. The Village People are the guys who wrote YMCA, and they are widely considered to be gay.

10 countries have the nuclear capacity to destroy the world, is that something you're comfortable with?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here-a we go!!! Chapter 3!!! So, Neji is plotting, and the guys have to find Inuyasha's pills before he goes totally insane (again). Which 80's bands will be in this chapter? Who's gonna die? Who's going to eat unfiltered salt? Who's going to sleep with Inuyasha? Who's going to fall in a huge vat of liquid chocolate? If you read the last chapter this should all be obvious to you! Warning: This chapter contains isolated but concentrated randomness.

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Miroku: "We're never going to find those pills! We've been looking for a whole two sec-"

Sasuke opened a cabinet.

Sasuke: "Found them!"

Naruto: "Well, that was anticlimactic."

Miroku: "No it wasn't, now we have to get Inuyasha to swallow them."

Semi-Drunk Inuyasha: "Hey Miroku, what's up?"

Miroku: "I need you to swallow this."

Inuyasha: "Only if you swallow for me." He motioned strangely with his hands.

Miroku: "No."

Inuyasha: "Naruto?" Inuyasha looked at Naruto strangely.

Naruto: "No."

Neji: "I'll do it!"

Inuyasha: "NO! I don't want to get my little tadpoles swallowed by a guy who can't appreciate Jimi Hendrix! WHY DO YOU HATE HIM SO???" (cries) (Okay Happy Handkerchief, I added him!)

Neji: "It's hard to explain... he's just...it's...ummm..."

Sasuke (whispers): "Neji's racist."

Naruto: "Yeah, he won't even watch a movie with Eddie Murphy in it."

Miroku: "Regardless of our (cough), ethnic opinions, we need to get Inuyasha to eat his pills."

Inuyasha: "No! I'm happy without the pills! They take away my feelings, and...worst of all, they control puberty!"(Read The Giver)

Neji: "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha: "Remember those two weeks when you had that excessive need to rape yourself with a razor?"

Neji: "Yes."

Inuyasha: "That urge would go away, _forever_."

Neji stood still for a moment.

"HOLY (expletive)!!! Who in hell would think to torture mankind like that?!?!?"

Inuyasha: "Precisely."

Miroku: "Fine, but if you don't like popping pills you'll never be cool." He swallowed one of the pills.

Inuyasha: "Well, since I get to be myself in my funky-fresh full form, let's go somewhere tonight! I say... Afro party!!!!" (Disco Music) Inuyasha suddenly appears on a dance floor with a dark fro. Neji appeared next to him and began dancing when the music suddenly changed to an "ootsch-ootsch-ootsch" tune.

Naruto: "Let's go to the ramen shop!"

Sasuke: "A Fallout Boy concert."

Miroku: "A club."

Neji: "A club!"

Rock Lee: "The Taijutsu dojo!"

Everyone else: "NO!!!!"

Rock Lee: "Can't I come?"(HAHAHA!!!! That's so funny!)

Miroku: "Fine, but you only get five lines of speech."

Rock Lee: "O-," He stopped and gave a symbol meaning ok.

Miroku: "I'll be lenient and not count that."

Rock Lee: "Horray!"

Miroku: "You're down to four."

Lee: "Damn."

Miroku: "Three."

Lee: "Up yours!"

Miroku: "Two."

Lee: "Screw this! I'm leaving!" He walked out of the house.

Miroku: (Yelling) "That's one line left!"

Lee: (Yelling) "Go (expletive) yourself!!"

Neji: "That's actually a good-"

Naruto: "No."

Miroku: "Then it's decided! We're going clubbing!"

A/N: Hooray!!!!! Chapter 3 is done!! So, all those questions are answered right? No? Well, maybe they will be in the next chapter, if I'm _inspired_ to add them. (Wink, wink)Please note I am not racist in any form against Blacks or Asians. (ASIAN PRIDE!)umm... yeah, JIMI HENDRIX!!!

Once again, for those of you who don't appreciate music, Jimi Hendrix was a kick-ass 60's-70's guitarist. (You people are stupid!)

Miroku: "Hey, hey! Author! This chapter is too short!!!"

The Lazy Author: "Is it really?"

Miroku: " Yeah, you need to add something."

Neji: "We could have a flashback to those two weeks when I raped myself with a razor!"

The Lazy Author: "Maybe."

Lee: "We could have a short scene where I train!"

The Lazy Author: "No."

Miroku: "We could add a scene where me and Sango-"

The Lazy Author: "Maybe."

Inuyasha: "(Whispers)"

The Lazy Author: "Yeah! That'll be fun for all of us!"

Brought to you by: The Lazy Author, I bring you:

The Scene–

Rin: "Fluffy-sama, are you coming?" (Haha! The jokes!)

Sesshomaru: "Why are you making me wear this?"

Rin was laying on a bed, wearing a very revealing, nearly clear pink dress. She was waiting for Sesshomaru, who was in the bathroom.

Rin: "It makes you look sexy..."

Sesshomaru looked at his body in the mirror.

"This isn't sexy, I feel retarded." He walked out in front of her and posed. He was wearing dark brown leather pants, going down to his ankles. The were so tight they seemed to be a second skin around his legs. He was shirtless, and his face and hair were wet, so his facial makeup was gone.

Rin: "What's that in your pants?"

Sesshomaru looked at the bulge that was more than likely his genitals. It was twitching uncontrollably.

Sesshomaru: "What do you think it is, bitch?"

Rin: "If I had to guess...a squirrel?"

He jumped on the bed and grabbed her. (Not like that, pervert.)

Sesshomaru: "You are so stupid, you're lucky you're good at-"

Miroku: "Whoa, whoa! I'm gonna have to stop that there, this is a teenage audience!"

The Lazy Author: "And I know, no teenager should experience that kind of sexual content-"

Inuyasha: "-So you can help make sure that those who view content on the internet are emotionally ready for what they are seeing-"

Miroku: " -By joining the Anime Fans Against Illegal Viewing Of Content By Those Who Are Under The Age Limit Of The File Being Viewed By The Viewer (AFAIVOCBTWAUTALOTFBVBTV) today!"


End file.
